That Face
by Mark's Maureen
Summary: Mark Cohen is a dorky, awkward twelveyearold. Girls don't like him, and all he has to count on       is his best friends, Roger Davis and Tom Collins. He's convinced that girls are evil. Until... he sees her. !Not your normal High School fic, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **Hello All. This is my first multi-chaptered RENT fic, and I got some positive feedback from my friends, so I thought to post it on here.

This is a major canon fic. No Angel, Mimi, Benny, or Joanne. That's how JL wrote it, that's how I'll follow it.

Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING!

xox

That Face

**Chapter 1**

Girls are evil. Evil, cruel, and sadistic. They enjoy watching you squirm under their thumb. Girls and I do not mix. I'm awkward and dorky. Girls… they're majestic and beautiful. One could see where that combination would fail. For all the twelve years (almost thirteen!) of my life, girls have walked all over me. I'm not like my best friends, Roger Davis and Tom Collins. Roger and Collins are so… suave and likeable. Babes just fall at their feet.

Roger's a musician. I guess that's what makes him so "cute". "Groupies" follow him everywhere. Compared to him, I'm just the driver of the bus. Collins is a genius; a true prodigy. He's always trying to go against the "capital injustice" that is Scarsdale Middle School. He's an anarchist.

Me? I'm just Mark Cohen. Mark Benjamin Cohen, if you're really that interested. I can't play the guitar and I'm only in Advanced English. I'm an AV geek. Ever need a TV or projector? I'm your guy. I know everything there is to know about the AV room. It's just my nature, I guess. To scrutinize and memorize every detail. I'm a perfectionist. But film is what I'm really passionate about. I own a 16mm camera. It used to be my grandfather's. That's the only reason I'm in AP English. I write my own screenplays. They don't get off the paper though. I don't really think they're good enough. I don't think any of my work is good enough. That's just me.

As I said before, I'm not exactly the kind of guy you'd see with a cheerleader… or any kind of girl for that matter. Not that I care or anything. Girls are evil.

Maybe except one…

"Mark! Hey Mark!"

I pulled my camera from my locker and wrapped my favorite blue and white scarf around my neck. It was the end of the day and Collins and Roger were supposed to meet me at my locker to walk home, like every day. Collins was the one calling my name. But Roger wasn't the one with him. It was a girl. Big surprise there. But Collins wasn't like Roger. He didn't seem to really… notice the girls. He knew they were there… he just… never cared.

The girl had her face down and her hands in her pockets. Not in an antisocial way like what I would do. She looked like she was walking on air. Collins must've picked this one up without noticing.

"Hey Collins," I greeted glumly, closing my locker and twirling the lock.

"Hey," He nodded. "Mark, this is Maureen Johnson. Maureen, this is Mark Cohen. The klutz I was telling you about."

Gotta love my friends… "Thanks Collins," I muttered, looking down and blushing. I hate blushing. I do it so often… My mom calls me "The Strawberry".

"Hi," The girl said brightly, looking up at the same time I did.

Any greeting that had started to form in my mouth, died. Her long brown hair cascaded down her face, framing the heart-shaped structure. Her eyes were a dark emerald color. They shone like lanterns in a dark cavern. Her nose was small and dainty, though I couldn't help but notice a small silver stud on her right nostril. Her lips were full and painted a bright red. They were currents shaped into a grin, bearing her straight, white teeth. Evil never looked so beautiful.

"What, uh, Mark means by standing there and gawking is, 'Hi. I'm Mark Cohen and you're really pretty," I distantly heard Collins telling—Maureen, was it? Good ol' Collins.

I quickly snapped back into my head. "That's not true! I mean… it is true that my name's Mark Cohen. But nothing else is! I mean, not that you're not pretty. Because you are… not that I have a crush on you or anything…" God, could someone shut me up? "… And I'm just gonna shut up now…"

Collins rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Maureen just giggled. I swear, it sounded like an Angel's choir.

"Anyway, Captain Coherency, Maureen moved in across the street from me last night."

My heart lifted. Collins lived across the street and a house over from me. If he was telling the truth, Maureen was my next-door-neighbor. But wait…

"But the Hawke's didn't move away," I said, my brow furrowed.

"They're my Aunt and Uncle," Maureen explained. "I moved in with them."

I would've asked why, but I didn't want to add "nosy" to the already long list of things against me.

"Markie!" I heard a rough voice behind me before an arm was thrown around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes at the horrid nickname.

"Don't call me that, Roger."

Roger Davis just laughed and brushed his long brown hair out of his light green eyes. "And hello. Don't believe we've met. The name's Davis. Roger Davis." He extended his hand to Maureen. She shook it, giggling.

"Johnson. Maureen Johnson."

"You new here?"

"Moved in last night, across from Collins," She nudged Collins lightly. I felt a feeling that I've never felt before rise up in me… possibly jealousy?

As we started the fifteen minute trek home, Roger and Maureen chatted about their hobbies. Turned out that Maureen liked to act and sing, mostly act. Her dream was to act on Broadway or in a Soap Opera. I was kind of zoned out, so when Roger said, "Right, Mark?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Uh, yea, sure," was my confused reply.

Roger and Collins burst out into hysterics, turning red in the face.

"What, what, what?!" I asked, wondering what the hell I had just agreed to.

"I knew it!" Roger exclaimed.

"Knew what?!"

"You DO masturbate to Playboy!" Collins was clutching his stomach.

My face flushed and my stomach lunged, "That's NOT TRUE!"

"That's not what you said!" Roger chimed.

I was mortified! More than mortified, actually. My face was bright red and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a dainty hand on my shoulder. It was Maureen.

"Do they always do this to you?" She asked softly as my "friends" continued their sadistic laughter.

"Yea…" I sighed, trying not to sound too pathetic.

"_Do_ you… you know…?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No!" I said wearily.

"Okay, okay! Just checking," She offered a small smile, which I half-heartedly returned.

When we reached our square of houses (Roger lived across from me and next to Collins) I quickly bid farewell to my friends and ran into the house and into my room. I was about to pull out my copy of Playboy when my mother called up the stairs.

"Markie! Hurry and wash up! We're having the Hawke's and their niece over for dinner!"

Oh… fuck.

* * *

This story is dedicated to three people.

Richie- The unknown inspiration for my Mark. He's the dork and spazz that Mark Cohen is. I love him. VAGINA!

Bella- I don't know what I'd do without you. You're the person I look to when I think of Mark in general. What can I say?- Love, your Long Island Lolita

Trai- Uh... you're only in here because you dedicated your story to me. I actually hate you. P. You whut.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! This chapter was a little hard to write… kinda a lot of drama going down. But, you learn more about Maureen and everything! Here you go!

**Chapter 2**

When my mom wants to impress someone, boy does she go all out. The good china was used and the table was set for six. Together, the families were seven. Maybe Maureen was not coming! Did I spend hours getting dressed for nothing?

"Mom? We're seven aren't we?"

"Cindy's spending the night at her friend Belinda's house," Mom explained as she took the meatloaf from the oven. The doorbell rang and my stomach dropped.

"Markie, get that?"

I swallowed and answered the door. The Hawke's were very nice neighbors. They babysat for me and Cindy, but I never knew they had a niece. Maureen wore a simple black shirt with a red silk shirt. She looked beautiful.

"Hi," She smiled widely.

"Hello," I gave her a half-cocked smile. "Come in," I stepped to the side and let them through. I took Mr. Hawke's coat and hung it in the closet.

"It smells good," Maureen said softly, standing next to me.

"It's my mom's meatloaf," I replied, just as soft. "It's really delicious."

"Cool," She smiled. "You look nice."

I blushed deeply and looked down at my faint blue button-down shirt that was untucked over my khakis. "T-thanks, I guess."

Maureen just smiled again. I could tell that she loved to smile. Dinner was called shortly after, and Maureen was told to sit next to me. I behaved myself through dinner, ate all my food, even my peas. As dinner commenced, Maureen complimented my mother's cooking, causing Mom to fawn over Maureen. I smiled to myself, making Maureen elbow me, smiling herself.

"What are you smiling at?"

My smile grew bigger. "Nothing."

Dinner ended about an hour later. Mom and Mrs. Hawke were swapping recipes and cleaning secrets. Dad and Mr. Hawke moved to the living room to catch the ball game. I jumped as I felt something brush my leg. Maureen giggled and I looked down. It was her foot.

"D'you want to get out of here?" She asked quietly.

"Where do you want to go?" I replied in a whisper.

"Your room?"

My room? Where I slept? Where I changed? Where I… enjoyed my Playboy magazines?

"Okay."

We quietly snuck away and ascended the stairs.

"It's not much," I said meekly as I opened the door. "But it's home."

My room was filled with film and editing equipment. Maureen noticed this.

"You film?"

"Yea, if that's what you'd call it. I usually just call it crap."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Maureen said.

"It is. Believe me."

"You were pretty quiet on the way home. Was something wrong?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm just a quiet guy."

"Well, now I don't know much about you. We pretty much shared our life stories… well, they did. We didn't get to mine."

"I'm nothing special," I admitted quietly. "Just dorky, nerdy, AV geek, Mark Cohen. Roger and Collins are a lot more interesting than I am."

"Everyone's interesting. You just have to look deep enough," She said as though it was the simplest thing in the world. "How'd you get into film?"

"My grandpa. He owned a film store and he gave me my first camera. He… died a couple of years ago…"

"I'm sorry, Mark," She said sincerely. And by God, she looked like she was too.

"It's okay. That's why I film so much. So he can see what's going on."

"See? That's pretty interesting," She smiled widely. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yea? So what about you? What's your story?"

Maureen's face fell dramatically. "M-my story? I-I don't have one…" She said, not meeting my gaze. I could tell she was hiding something from me, but I didn't pursue it.

"It's okay," I reassured her quickly. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

Maureen stared at her lap silently. I watched her intently. Her eyes glassed over and my breath hitched in my chest. A very pretty girl was sitting on _my_ bed, almost in tears! I put a trembling hand on her back, rubbing gently.

"It's okay, Maureen. Forget I said anything. I'm just really stupid. Really, really stupid. I'm so sorry," But my words had no comfort for her. I was mentally kicking myself. How could I have been so tactless? I watched in horror as a tear dripped down her pale cheek. Instinctively, I reached out and wiped it away.

'Shit, shit, shit,' I had thought. 'What do I do now?!'

More tears fell and I tentatively wrapped my arms around her, whispering soothing words in her ear. The crying stopped after another minute or so. Any terror I had received from watching her cry, increased tenfold as she started to pull up her shirt. Any words of protest and shock died as I saw what she was trying to show me. It was a bruise; a large one.

"Maureen…" I said, utterly stunned.

She sighed deeply. "My dad… he… beat me. A lot."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I insisted quickly, pulling her shirt down. This was nuts! I had only known the girl for ten hours! I shouldn't be hearing this. This wasn't my business.

"No," She said firmly. "You should know." I didn't dare object. Maureen continued. "My mom found out. And sent me to live here with Aunt Sally. To get away from him." Tears began to shed again.

"Maureen," I repeated, holding her again. I was thoroughly impressed with myself, as well as extremely panicked. Never mind the fact that I didn't think I'd have a girl in my room until I was at least 35, the girl was beautiful… and she was crying! I was surprised that I wasn't passed out. Rubbing her back didn't seem to make anything worse, so I continued. She cried in my arms silently for another ten minutes. She finally broke the silence.

"You can't tell anyone. Not Roger or Collins. Or your parents."

"I promise," I swore to her.

"Thank you," She sat up and sniffled.

"No problem."

"I'm sorry… for putting you in this position. I shouldn't have bothered you with my problems."

"No, no. It's fine," I lied. "I'm always right next door. If you ever… you know, need someone."

"Thanks, Mark," She smiled weakly. "You're a nice guy."

"Thanks," I blushed. "Uh, listen. Maureen. In a couple of weeks I'll be thirteen. And it's a Jewish tradition for me to make a huge fool of myself and have a Bar Mitzvah."

Maureen gave a small giggle and I felt relatively proud of myself. Before I lost my nerve and realized what I was doing, I continued. "I was wondering… if you'd want to come. As my… guest."

"Sure," She smiled again. It was weak, but it still made my stomach flutter. The invite seemed to have cheered her up immensely. I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

We talked for another hour, laughing and enjoying ourselves. The memory of Maureen's breakdown was behind us. I wanted to know more about her. But I didn't want to provoke anymore tears.

"You an only child?" Maureen asked. She was lying on my bed, her head hanging off. It was slightly red due to the blood rushing down.

"No," I replied. I was sitting across the room on my chair. "I have a sixteen-year-old sister. Cindy."

"Ah," She nodded. "I'm an only child. Makes for great Christmas gifts."

"Where did you use to live?" I asked casually.

"Hicksville. Long Island," No tears. Thank God.

"Did you like it there?"

"Not really. Pure suburbia, you know? Yuppie clones."

I gave a little chuckle. "Scarsdale isn't that different. Give it time. You'll get sick of it soon. Me, Roger, and, Collins have. That's why as soon as we graduate we're moving to the city. Roger'll hit it big. Collins will teach at NYU."

"What'll you do?" Maureen asked as she turned over.

I sighed. "Capture it all on film."

Maureen brow furrowed and her lips pursed. She has such pretty lips… She studied me for a second before saying, "You need a confidence boost."

"What?" It was my turn to furrow my brow. "A confidence boost?"

"Mhmm," She nodded. "You have to realize that Mark Cohen is a pretty cool guy."

"He is? ... I mean, I am?" I said, in disbelief.

"You are. You have to come out of the shadows."

"How do I do that?"

"Get a girlfriend," She replied simply.

"A girlfriend?! Who would ever want to be my girlfriend?"

"I would."

"Wha-?"

"Maureen!?" Mrs. Hawke's called from the foot of the stairs. "C'mon, dear. Time to say goodbye."

'What?! No! She- she wanted to be my girlfriend! Give us five minutes!'

But, no. Maureen got off my bed.

"Thanks for listening to me," She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, mmkay?"

"Tomorrow? Oh yea… school," My brain was in a scramble. "Yea, okay."

"Talk to you later," To my utter amazement, she leaned down and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Bye!"

And with that, she ran out of my room. I heard her speak kindly to my parents, then a door close. I flew to my window and looked down at the street. Maureen and the Hawke's scurried across our lawn and onto their's and into their house. A couple of minutes later, the light in the window on the side of the house closet to my own window, turned on. It was Maureen's room, I quickly saw.

Yea, this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

xxReDhEaDxx--- Thanks, Lily! Well, here you go!

x Step On Me x--- I know, right? I hate those kinds of stories. Seriously, follow the canon, would ya? And yes, Mark definitely is picked on by Roger and Collins. Hehe…

theatre-girl-86--- Thanks for the review! Yep, Mark's just a little horny boy!

majorly-musical-marlee--- Thank you ever so much!

iloveelphie--- Hahaha… well, I'm glad I may be able to change your outlook on M&Ms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **Kinda upset about the lack of reviews for the last chapter. In hope to get some more, here's the third chapter. But here's the deal... if I don't get at least 15 reviews, no chapter four. So review! And tell your friends!

Much Thanks,  
Stephanie

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Bar Mitzvahs are the ceremonies for Jewish boys (Bat Mitzvah are for girls) when they turn thirteen. Like a Jewish Sweet Sixteen. I had to go to temple and read from the Torah in Hebrew. Afterwards, there was a huge party at my house with my family and friends. Maureen, Roger, and Collins had attended Temple with me and my parents. Collins kept going on about how cool it was and Roger kept imitating Hebrew and Maureen was telling me how well I did. I felt pretty good about myself.

But the party was a bore. All I did was it at the little table for me, Roger, Collins, and Maureen. The others ones were on the makeshift dance floor my dad had made. I had my camera out and I was filming the whole things. Mom had made me take Tango lessons with the Rabbi's daughter, Nanette Himmlefarb. It didn't go as well as we had hoped. I had learned how to Tango, but I was suspended from Hebrew School for a week. It's a long story…

Suddenly, a shadow blocked out the screen of my camera. I looked up and saw Maureen beaming down at me.

"Dance with me, Mark!" She said.

I paled. "I don't dance. I can't dance."

"Everyone can dance. C'mon Markie!"

Usually, I hated being called that. But the way she said it… I liked it.

"I'll look stupid. I'll make _you_ look stupid," I muttered.

"No you won't! C'mon!" She tugged on my hands impatiently and pouted. "Please?"

I sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright."

Maureen gave a little cry of glee and pulled me onto the dance floor. The song abruptly ended and a slow one came on. My head shot up in horror at the boom-box. Roger was grinned at me, his finger pressed on the fast forward button. He gave me a wink and a thumbs-up. I tried to flip him off, but Maureen put my hand on her hip and held my other hand in hers. We started to sway. We were dancing! I was dancing with a girl! Not just any girl, but Maureen! I concentrated on not stepping on her feet as my mom took numerous photos. I had to say, it wasn't half bad. The song ended and thankfully, she pulled me off the dance floor. I sat down in my seat and she sat herself in my lap, something she had started to do in the last week or so. I had become accustomed to it.

"How are you enjoying your Bar Mitzvah, Markie?" She asked sweetly.

"It's a bit boring," I admitted. "I've been filming it all."

Maureen picked up my camera. "With this?"

"Maureen…" I warned. "Put that down."

But she ignored me and turned it on. "Smile Mark!" She twisted around on my lap and filmed me.

"Put it down!" I said forcefully. "Before you break it!"

"Give me a smile and I'll put it down."

I sighed and gave a quick smile and then turned serious. "There. Now give it to me!"

"That's not a real smile, Mark!" She pouted. "Please? A real one? For me?"

"Maureen, c'mon!" I begged.

"Smile! Do I have to make you laugh or something?" She made a stupid face behind the camera and I could help but snort. "That's it! C'mon Markie! Give me a smile!"

I laughed as I gave in, giving her a grin. "Happy?"

"Very," She gave me a grin of her own before handing me my camera.

I held it up to film her. "Maureen Johnson, Ladies and Gentlemen, the only female to jeopardize my sanity."

"What sanity?" She teased.

"Touché," I chuckled, shutting off the camera and placing it on the table.

Maureen giggled. "You're such a dork, Markie."

"I know, I'm sorry," I sighed.

"Don't be. I like your dorkiness."

"Really? It doesn't… annoy you? Creep you out?"

"Nooo," She shook her head. "I think it's adorable. You're a cute dork."

I blushed deeply. "Thanks."

Maureen turned and looked at me. I blushed more under her gaze. "You're blushing," She stated.

"Sorry…"

"Why?" She questioned softly. "What did I do to make you blush?"

"I-I don't know…" I lied.

"That I found your dorkiness adorable?"

"N-no…"

"That I think you're cute?"

I didn't answer, but blushed more and nodded dumbly. "I-it's okay. You don't have to lie to me."

Maureen remained quite. She stared at her hands that were resting in her lap. "I didn't lie…"

"You- think I'm cute?"

"I think you're cute… and you're sweet, loyal, a good listener. You're a really nice person, Markie."

"But not someone you'd want to date, right?"

Maureen was quiet again. "I… I never said that."

I was pretty sure my heart stopped beating at that moment. Girls did not say these things to me! Simple as that. Girls hated me. Not… want to date me! This… this was new to me. Extremely new.

"So… so… so what are you saying?" I asked after a few minutes.

"I… I don't know."

Why was she so nervous? She has experience with boys, I was sure.

'She's not going to leave it to me to make the first move, is she? Oh shit… shit. SHIT, SHIT! Can I do that? Can I make my move on Maureen? Without pissing my pants? … not likely…'

"Maureen…" I said softly. "What are you saying?"

"I told you! I don't know!"

I had to—if I didn't… I could miss out on what could possible be the best thing in my life.

"Maureen," I repeated. "I want to do something. But you have to promise not to slap, not to yell at me, and to please not hate me."

"I promise," She said quietly, a look of inquisitiveness on her pale face.

Before I could think over what I was about to do, I pulled her face down to mine and kissed her softly. It didn't last for more than a few second, but it… was something. Something good. At least, it was to me. She was the one to pull away, but she remained close to me. We didn't speak at all. We just looked into each other's eyes. As though asking each other what the hell that was.

I counted the specks of black in her emerald eyes. One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten… eleven… twel-

"Mark…" Maureen whispered.

"Yea?"

"Could you… could you do that again?"

I looked around at my mother and father, Collins, and Roger (who was making out with my seventeen-year-old cousin).

"Why don't we go somewhere… private?" I suggested quietly. "If I do… that… in front of some of the people that are here, I'll never live it down."

"Okay," She took my hand and led me to behind my shed.

"Okay," I said softly.

"Yea…" She said, fidgeting with a strand of her hair.

"I don't know if I told you this today, but you look really pretty,"

"Thank you," She replied. "You look very handsome. You look good in a tux."

"Thanks," I blushed. "My mom made me wear one."

"I'd thank her," She smiled.

"We're avoiding something aren't we?" I asked quietly.

"Big time," She smiled widely.

"Well, you didn't slap me."

"I didn't yell at you."

"Do you hate me?"

"Nope."

"Then I'd say that was a pretty good thing."

"Good kiss."

"Kiss, right. Good kiss."

"First one?"

"Um… yea. Yea. You?"

"Nope. I had a couple of boyfriends back home."

"Oh. Right."

"You?"

I laughed. "Yea, right. I give new definition to the term 'virgin'."

"Well, I'm glad I was your first kiss," She smiled.

"So am I."

"I'd-I'd like to be your second one, too," She whispered, stepping closer to me.

"I would, too," I whispered back.

She ran a gentle hand down my jaw line. I shivered under her touch. She noticed this and smiled warmly. She put two fingers under my chin and pulled my head down to meet hers. This kiss was longer than the first one. She snaked her arms around my waist and deepened the kiss.

My mind was reeling, my palms were sweating. I didn't know what to do with my hands. Should I put them on her back? Her neck? Or should I just keep them at my sides? In the end, I decided to put them on her hips. And we just stood there… kissing. Minutes later I cursed the need for oxygen and pulled away. I laid my forehead against hers, breathing deeply.

"Wow…" She whispered.

"Yea…" I replied breathlessly.

"That was pretty amazing."

"I'll say."

"Happy Bar Mitzvah, Markie."

"Thanks, Maureen."

* * *

** A/N- **Just a recap of the above authors note. Basically, no 15 reviews, no fourth chapter. I think that's easy enough. I have readers, I'd just like to hear from them! Thanks! -- Stephanie

x Step On Me x- Thanks so much for the review! You make me feel so much better about myself! Hahaha. Yea, I tried not to have the abuse be so... fanfic-y. You know? But, I'm glad you liked it!

X-Kate-X- Thanks! Here's more! Haha, keep reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-** Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! See, you got me up to fifteen! I'm sorry I had to do that I promise, I won't again. But seriously, your reviews are so great. I love all of them! Muah!- Stephanie

PS- See if you can find my little ode to Richie!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

So Maureen became my girlfriend. My girlfriend! We held hands in the hallway, sat together at lunch, went home together after school. I found myself changing, changing a lot. Maureen brought my confidence. I was willingly to do things that Roger and Collins had been trying to get me to do for ages. I was cutting gym to be with Maureen. Kissing Maureen. Being with Maureen. Hugging Maureen. Doing all sorts of boyfriend duties. I kissed her when we were alone and I kissed her in public. The last thing you would be expecting Mark Cohen to be doing, but Maureen strongly believed in PDAs.

"Why not let everyone know that we're together? Let them know we're off limits," She had told me.

We were each other's property, according to Maureen. Surprisingly, I was okay with that mentality. I was happy to wait on Maureen, to do anything she wanted me to.

One say, during our study hall, Maureen looked up from her math homework.

"I have to go back to Hicksville."

My head shot up. "You're moving back?"

"No, no, no," She took my hand in hers. "Just for a visit. For a couple of days."

"Oh, good," I felt my heart rate go back to its original pace.

"My parents want you to come along…" She added in a casual tone. My jaw dropped.

"They want what?!"

"For you to come along," She shrugged. "It's only for the weekend. You'd meet my parents and everything."

"Meet the parents?" I asked breathlessly.

"Not _the _parent," She frowned. "My parents,"

"Meet your parents?" I corrected myself.

"You don't want to go with me?" Maureen pouted. I mentally cursed myself. Along the way, I had found myself unable to fight that pout. I had become a victim to that pout. It won control over me.

"Of course I do," I reassured her quickly. "But what if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you," She smiled softly. "And even if they don't, I'm not like my parents."

I returned her smile. She leaned over and planted a small kiss on my lips.

"Okay, then," I said as she pulled away. "I guess I'm going."

"My aunt already talked to your parents. They have it all planned out."

"Well, gee, I'm glad you told me about it at all," I teased.

"Sorry," She said quietly. "I just wanted to make you sure could go."

"It's okay," I wrapped my fingers around her hand.

"I'm sure it'll be painless."

"For you," I muttered.

"I don't want to see my parents," She shook her head. "But they want me to visit once a month."

"Well, you are their daughter. I suppose they want to retain a connection."

"I hate them," Maureen replied flatly.

"I know," I sighed. I knew what her father had done to her. It was almost enough to make me hate him.

Maureen gave me another kiss. "Help me with my homework?"

"Of course, Maureen."

* * *

I was to meet Maureen in front of her house at 7am the next morning. I was missing a day of school, not that you would've heard any complaints from me. I had packed light, preparing for three days. I knocked lightly on the Hawke's front door and waited. Maureen opened the door a few seconds later. My brow furrowed.

"Hi… Maureen…"

"Hi," was her quiet response. She looked so unlike herself. She was _dressed_ so unlike herself. She was wearing a blue collared shirt that made it look like she snatched it off the back of a little Catholic school girl. That's exactly how she looked like. A little Catholic school girl. Her usually long, wild, brown hair was pulled back into a braid. Her nose ring was gone. Her unique Maureen-ness was gone.

She must've noticed my confused face because she explained as I walked into her house. "My parents are very conservative people. My aunt and uncle don't want me causing more friction than necessary, so I have to dress like this."

"Oh," I replied. "Well, I still think you look beautiful."

Maureen blushed, which was a rarity and the first time I had ever seen such rosy color on her cheek. I couldn't help but give a tiny smile of triumph. "Thank you," She gave me a quick kiss. "Did you eat?"

"I grabbed a piece of toast before I left."

"That's not breakfast," She giggled. "C'mon. Aunt Sally made pancakes."

I was forced into a seat and Maureen placed a stack of steaming pancakes before me.

"Eat quickly, Mark," Mr. Hawke said as he came into the kitchen. "We're leaving in a half hour."

I nodded politely. The pancakes were delicious, but I couldn't help but notice that with even passing minute, Maureen became more and more nervous. When I was done, I quietly got up and put my plate in the sink. It made a small noise that made Maureen jump out of her skin.

"Maureen!" exclaimed Mrs. Hawke, who had entered the kitchen a minute or two earlier. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Maureen said, a bit flustered. "Really. I'm fine."

Mrs. Hawke eyed her niece skeptically but sighed, replying, "Right then. Why don't you and Mark go put your bags in the car?"

Maureen nodded mutely and I followed her out of the house, grabbing my bag at the front door. Once we were outside, I gently put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Maureen," I said softly. "You sure you're okay?"

She nodded again, not saying a word. She popped the trunk open and we both put our duffels in.

"You know you can tell me anything," I said gently.

"I know," She said. "I've told you more than anyone else."

"Does anything you've told me have something to do with this?"

Maureen stayed quite as she closed the trunk. Finally she answered, "Yea."

I sighed softly, pulling her into my arms. "He can't hurt you, Maureen."

"I know," She said into my shoulder. "That's why I wanted you to come with me. He won't do anything when you're there."

"Shush…" I soothed her as I rocked her side to side. "It'll be fine. I promise. I won't leave your side."

Maureen didn't make any sounds, but I felt a wet spot forming on my shirt. I rubbed her back and let her cry on me. When she pulled away, I wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead gently. "I promise."

Maureen sniffled and hugged me tightly.

"You guys ready to go?" Mr. Hawke called from the front door.

I answered for us, since I didn't think Maureen could speak. "Yea, we're all set."

Just then, someone called from across the street.

"Mark! Hey, Mark!"

I peered over my shoulder. "Roger?" I said, confused. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Never mind that," He said as he stood at my side. "I had to catch you before you left. See, you've never 'met the parents' before. So you might---will make an idiot out of yourself so…"

"Roger…" I groaned.

"SO! … I'm here to give you a couple of pointers."

"Go to school, Roger," Maureen rolled her eyes, smiling. I was more than relieved to see her smiling.

"I will!" He said. "Just give me a second! Now, Cohen," he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me away from Maureen. "When Mrs. Johnson asks you what you do in your free time, do not reply with, 'your daughter'."

"Roger!" I pried myself away from him. "If you're going to force me to listen to your advice, make it good advice!"

"Fine, fine, I'll give you the good-boy version. Be polite, answer all questions, compliment the mom, and keep kissing down to a minimum around the pops."

I gave him a small smile. "That's Rog."

"No problem, Cohen," He patted my back heartily. I turned to walk back to Maureen.  
"And Cohen…?"

"Yea?" I turned around.

"Good luck," He winked.

"Thanks," I chuckled softly and waved him off as he ran down the block. I turned around and found myself face-to-face with Maureen.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed.

"Close," She replied with a smile. "But it's only Maureen."

"Only Maureen," I repeated, kissing her delicately.

"What did Roger say?"

"Stupid stuff really," I shrugged, not wanting to bring up her parents again.

"C'mon, kids," Mrs. Hawke called. "Time to go."

I put my arm around Maureen's shoulder, leading her to the car, and opening the door for her. She smiled and slid in, I followed.

"You guys ready? You're in for a long ride," Mr. Hawke said, looking at us through the rear-view mirror. "You're not going to fall asleep on us, are you Reen?"

"No, Uncle Richie, I won't fall asleep." She rolled her eyes.

She was snoring softly into my shoulder by the time we had reached the highway.

* * *

x Step On Me x-- Isn't it so fun to mock the Hebrew? I do it all the time with my Jewish friends! Hahaha, keep reveiwing! 

RappAddict-- Thanks for the comments about Mark! I base him on my two friends, Bella and Richie. Both are Jewish (well, Richie was raised Jewish...) and both have the character of Mark down pack. Bella-- more the levelheaded-Mark and Richie-- more the awkward-spazzy-dorky-Mark. I love them both.

theatre-girl-86-- Haha, yea I tried to stay true to that. Probably the only movie-verse thing you'll see in here, though.

OnEtHoUsAnDsWeEtKiSsEs-- Oh honey, we'd ALL date him. Hehe... I'd, personally, be happy to get him out of his sexless funk. Hehe...

X-Kate-X- I know, right? I usually hate the HS fics that I read. So I thought I'd take matters into my own hands. They're all like.. 'Roger, Mimi likes you. You should date her instead of that druggie April!' I just want to yell 'MIMI IS TOO YOUNG TO BE IN THE SAME GRADE AS ROGER AND MARK! PLUS, SKDFJLASDJFS!!!' ... maybe a bit too angry, yes?

Bella Winter Rose-- Bella, everyone! Hehe.. Richie is totally the dork that Mark is. But you're a dork too. I loveses my two dorkies!

BohemianxChicaxo-- No, no, she is. I just meant that she has... experience with boys. You know, had a couple of boyfriends in the past. Maureen's just as much as a virgin that Mark is.

Divine Sally Bowles-- ... do I know you? Preeeeeeeeetty sure I don't. Nope. I have no idea who you are. Definitely not a nice, loyal, hey-lets-make-Steph-feel-good-about-herself friend. Heh... 3


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- **Ello all my little readers! Some information… the next update probably won't be as fast as I've normally been. This is the last pre-written chapter. I'm working on Chapter 6 now. I'll have it out as soon as I can! ) And on a personal note….. 39 days until I see ADAM AND ANTHONY in RENT!!!!!!!!!!! … cough So… review! --Stephanie

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I had fallen asleep somewhere on the LIE. Before I knew it, I was being prodded by Maureen, who looked like she had just woken up herself.

"Markie," She said softly. "We're here."

My eyes opened and I saw Maureen's large emerald eyes staring back into mine.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," She teased.

"Look who's talking," I yawned as I stretched. "You didn't last fifteen minutes."

Maureen didn't respond but stuck her tongue at me, pulling herself out of the car. "Aunt Sally and Uncle Richie are already inside. C'mon!"

I slid myself out of the car. The sunlight blinded me as I blinked repeatedly. Maureen's house was much bigger than mine. It was white with dark green shutters that perfectly matched the color of the lawn. There was no fence, but a swimming pool was visible from where we stood at the car. It was pure suburbia.

"Daddy's a lawyer," Maureen explained to me as she handed me my duffle. "Mom owns an art gallery. I'm the black sheep, I guess. The embarrassment of the family."

"We all are, aren't we?" I put my arm around her shoulder. "I am, too. Roger is. Even Collins' parents don't understand him at times."

"Yea, I guess…" Maureen said quietly, though she looked unconvinced.

I took her elbow before we reached the door. "Hey," I said softly. "If you aren't ready for this, we can stay in the car for a bit."

She took a deep breath and glanced towards the car. "I-I can do this," She said in a steady voice. "If I don't… I'll just be letting them win."

"You'll be fine," I reassured her. "You always are."

Maureen slowly nodded and I leaned down to peck her cheek.

"C'mon."

She grasped my hand tightly and opened the door. "Mom?"

"Take off your shoes, Maureen. They'll stain the carpet," Was her mother's greeting. She appeared in the hallway a moment later. She was tall with short brown hair and piercing hazel eyes, covered by thin, stylish frames. She had a look of extreme sternness and a cold edge.

"Yes, Mom," Maureen muttered, slipping off her flats. I did the same with my sneakers.

"And who is this young man?" Mrs. Johnson studied me over the tops of her glasses.

"Mom, this is Mark Cohen, my boyfriend," Maureen pushed me forward slightly. "Mark, this is my mother, Nancy Johnson."

"Hello, Mark," Mrs. Johnson greeted with a seemingly fake smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, Mrs. Johnson," Roger's words flickered in my mind. "You have a lovely home."

A waver of a true smile appeared on her face. "Thank you, Mark. Maureen, why don't you show your friend to the guest room? Lunch will be ready shortly."

"Yes, Mom," Maureen murmured again. She took my hand and led me up a staircase, down a dark hallway, and up a second staircase. She opened the second door on the right and walked in. I followed her closely. The room was ordinary. Green walls, a queen-sized bed, a night table, and a dresser.

"This is the guest room," Maureen explained quietly. She took my duffle and threw it on the bed.

"It's nice," I said softly.

"I guess," She shrugged. "My room's next door if you need me during the night. Or something."

"Can I see your room?"

"My room?" Maureen blinked. "Oh, yea… sure."

Once more did she grab my hand and led me out of the room. She opened the door to the left, pulling me in. Her room was a light shade of purple, from what I could tell. The walls were covered with posters and pictures. Barely any wall showed through. There were pictures of celebrities and peace causes. Her bed was in the corner, neatly made. I had a feeling that if Maureen did live here, the bed wouldn't have been so pristine.

"This is it," Maureen shrugged. She went over and sat on the bed. It was small, a twin size. "I haven't been here in a while… so it's actually clean."

"I think it's great," I replied, studying the walls. Maureen's room was just as unique as her personality.

"Thanks," She gave me a weak smile.

I walked over to the bed. Maureen was starting to make me more and more concerned. "Hey there," I softly said to her, brushing a dark curl off of her shoulder.

"Hi," She looked up at me wearily.

I sat on the bed, holding Maureen's hand in my own. Maureen had a lot of different moods, and I was slowly getting used to all of them. But this one was new. And it had something to do with her parents, which I knew. I had seen plenty of romance movies. My mother forced me into them. And I had the general knowledge of girls and their moods, from knowing Roger and Collins. Ever since Maureen and I started dating, Roger and Collins saw fit to educate me on anything possible. As if they combined were the reincarnation of Casanova himself. But, Maureen always seemed to love the antics I used to cheer her up.

"Maureen," I stroked the soft skin on the back of her hand with the pad of my thumb. "You know I'm always here for you, right? I'll always be here for you to lean on."

And she did just that. With a sigh, Maureen leaned her head onto my shoulder. I reached up and stroked her hair gently, something that she had confided to me as a weakness for her.

"I don't want to see my father, Mark." Maureen whispered to me.

"I know you don't," I replied. "But you have to. At least, now you do. But we'll spend as much time away from him as possible. We'll make plans, you and me."

"What do you mean?" She nuzzled her cheek into my shoulder.

"Well…" I thought. "We could go to a park or something. Just go out together. Spend as much time out of the house as possible. Would you like that?"

Another thing I had learned… If Maureen wasn't happy, I wasn't happy. I was perfectly content making Maureen perfectly content.

"Yea, I would," Maureen answered. "I'd like that a lot."

"Well, good," I leaned over and kissed her softly. Maureen liked it when I kissed her. She said it showed more nerve.

What I wasn't expecting, was for Maureen to push my face towards hers again in a MUCH deeper kiss. My eyes widened and I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Maureen—"

"Mark, shut up," Maureen hushed me with another kiss. It was deep and… passionate? Passion? Geez…

I had no idea what to do. I had never had such a kiss. I had witness Roger giving and receiving such a kiss, but, in my mind, it certainly wasn't something that thirteen-year-olds gave each other. She ran her tongue along the edge of my bottom lip. When I opened my mouth in surprise, she took that moment to insert her tongue into my orifice. I felt a jolt when I felt her tongue brush against mine. It felt wrong to me, to be doing that in Maureen's house, where her parents could burst in at any time. But once I felt Maureen's hand on my thigh, and her body moving closer to me, I thought, 'She wants me. She wants my kiss.'

I began kissing back, putting my hand on the back of her head, like I had seen in the movies. She grinned into the kiss once she felt me kissing back. She ran her hands up into my hair, forcing my face closer to hers. I could tell she had much experience, unlike me, who was feeling as I went. Perhaps she could have felt my tension, because she began to pull back. But I was so into it. I was enjoying her kiss. The feel of her lips on mine. I grunted negatively and forced her back towards me. Her eyebrows rose in surprise, but I continued to kiss her. I was kissing her now. For once, I was being dominant. She closed her eyes, but I continued to watch her. I observed her every movement; every twitch in her face. She was memorizing to me.

We were kissing for about five minutes… maybe longer. Time was at a loss to me. We could barely hear the footsteps approaching the door or the doorknob being jiggled. We were far too deep into each other to notice anything in the outside world. At least, I was. Maureen was like a neon sign. You just couldn't look away. Once you fell into her, there was no getting out. We didn't even notice the door opening.

"MAUREEN!"

* * *

x Step On Me x—Well, we can't imagine Mark dating Nanette or anyone. So he wouldn't have that much… girl experience. I bet having a girlfriend—let alone, having a girlfriend like MAUREEN, would be very… flusterizing. If that's a word. Don't think it is.. hehe…

OnEtHoUsAnDsWeEtKiSsEs—Hahaha, well here you go! Hope you liked it.

X-Kate-X—Mo's parents are like my parents. Ugh. And they wonder WHY I spend all my time in my room…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- **You are all VERY lucky that I got over my writers block! I had this chapter half way written. And it was Aunt Sally that found them, but then I read your reviews and you guys OBVIOUSLY wanted the dad! And who am I to refuse the wants of my readers?! PSH! So… I deliver unto you…

PS- in this chapter there are some racial slurs. I apologize if they offend you, but they do not in any way, represent my feelings. Please, don't peg me with this single-minded-ness. I'm sorry if you do.

Stephanie

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I immediately pulled away from Maureen, jumping off the bed and with a flushed, if not red, face I looked into the angered visage of Mr. Johnson.

"Maureen Tabitha Johnson," He growled with narrowed eyes. "You haven't been home for a half hour and not only have you failed to greet me, I find you with your tongue down some sleazeball's throat!"

"Mark is not a sleazeball!" Maureen instantaneously came to my defense. "He's my boyfriend!"

"Oh, another one, huh?" Mr. Johnson's piercing gaze fell upon me. "Richie told me about this one. Into film, huh? Jewish."

"Y-yes, sir," I stuttered out. Mr. Johnson was very tall, his head brushing the top of the six and a half-foot doorframe. His intimidating stature was draw up to full height.

"He has a 16mm," Maureen supplied.

"Shut up, you," Maureen's father spat at her in a most inhumane and ugly manner. Maureen withdrew herself straight away and pulled her pillow to her chest.

"Let me tell you now, boy," He took a step closer to me, one hand rubbing the knuckles of the other. "I see you and my daughter with your filthy, sheizter, oven-baked hands on her again. Boy, you won't live to see your family again."

"DADDY!" Maureen interjected.

My back was up against her dresser, and I was pretty much immobilized. My head snapped towards her. The expression on her face was taunting. Tears were already streaming down her face and she had abandoned her pillow and was now on her knees.

"I said SHUT UP!" He slammed his fist down on the table by the door, making a terrific clamor. With that he turned swiftly and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

As the sound waves of the slam washed over me, I slid down the dresser, collapsing on the floor. I was shaking out of my skin, truly terrified. My throat was tight and my palms were clammy. I couldn't clench my fists. It wasn't the slurs that stunned me, or the yelling, or the banging. It was the fact that the beast that I had just witnessed unleashing all it's anger, that heartless, atrocious human being was my girlfriend, my Maureen's _father_. My father had been stern. Wanting me and Cindy to grow up properly and kindly, and granted, he had gotten angry with me or my sister. As a toddler and child, I had my share of spankings. But never, and I mean never, had my father reacted to anything as roughly as Maureen's father had reacted to us.

"Mark…" I distantly heard Maureen's tiny voice calling from the bed.

I feel terribly horrible even to this day, about what I did then. I picked myself up off the floor and brushed off my thighs with my hands. I spoke in an unusually calm voice.

"I can't stay here," I told my girlfriend simply and unexplainably ran out of the room and into the guest room, leaving behind an utterly bewildered and hurt Maureen. I grabbed my duffle and fled down the stairs, passing a Maureen that had stridden to the door in panic and damage. I ran out of the house, pass the adults: the confused Sally and Richie, the snotty Mrs. Johnson, and the irate Mr. Johnson. I ran past all of them, into the vast backyard. My head whipped around, looking for somewhere to hide, where I could store the memories of the revolting occurrence that had just happened. I spied a tree house, and with an unknown aptitude, climbed up the ladder at a superhuman speed.

As I sat in the tree house, realization overwhelmed me. I had just ran out on Maureen. At a time when she probably needed me the most. Because I was spineless Mark Cohen. Because I couldn't stand up for anything. I couldn't stand up for Maureen when her father told her to shut up. I couldn't stand up for myself when he had called me a sleazeball. I was pathetic and pitiable. Maureen probably hated me. She would most likely break up with me then. It was then that I began to cry. It wasn't a wailing, or sobbing. It was silent tears running down my face. I was an idiot and probably made the worse mistake that I had ever made. I kicked the wall of the tree house once I knew I was crying. What would Roger or Collins think if they found out that puny Mark Cohen was reduced to tears just because of a couple of words thrown at him by his girlfriend's father? What would Maureen think…?

"Mark?"

I quickly looked at the entrance of the tree house. Maureen's head was there. I cursed silently and wiped as many tears as I could.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Can I… come up?" I found it funny, though I wouldn't dare admit it at the time, that she was asking for permission to enter her own tree house.

"I- yea, sure."

She placed her arms on either side of the entrance hole, and pulled herself up. Once she got her footing, she leaned back on the wall, opposite from me.

"I'm sorry," She began. "for my dad."

"Don't be," I found myself automatically saying. "I shouldn't have ran out like that. It was… pathetic of me."

"Mark…" She stared at her Mary Janes. "You've done everything you possibly could. You've… listened to me. You've held me when I cried. You've… you've been a perfect boyfriend. I can't blame you for running out."

"Maureen, you don't know me. I mean, you don't know the real me. The one that's been comforting you… that's held you when you've cried… that's not me. I don't know who the hell that is. But the real Mark Cohen would be breaking down. And…I finally did. And… you probably hate me," I walked to the window, leaning my elbows on it, my head bowed. "And I really wouldn't blame you if you did."

It was a few minutes of silence before I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist and a head laid against my back. I sighed softly, but contently.

"I don't hate you," Maureen whispered. "I hate him. I hate him more for saying all those things to you… about you. I hate him more for that than for anything he's ever done to me."

"How could you? He's… he's hit you. He just… talked trash to me. He didn't cause me any… pain."

"There are degrees of pain. When you're close to someone, it hurts when someone talks badly about them. I bet it hurt you when he told me to shut up."

I couldn't deny that. I nodded. "It… it did."

"And it hurt me when he… said everything."

I sighed again. I stood up straighter and turned in her arms. I wrapped my arms around her, clearly ignoring her father's warnings. Screw him. Maureen tightened her grip on me and bowed her head onto my shoulder. With one hand, I reached up and removed the hair tie from Maureen's braid. I ran my hand through her hair, removing it from it's perfect stature.

"I like it like this," I told her softly, burying my nose in her now let-loose-hair. "How'd you know I was in here, anyway?"

"I watched you from the window," Maureen replied. "And was it just the glare… or were you actually crying when I came up here?" She pulled back and looked at me with a teasing glare.

"Shush, Maureen," I pulled her back into my embrace. "Shhhh… It's been a very traumatizing day."

"You were crying!" Maureen giggled. "I knew it!"

Grinning, I placed my hands on her hips and sat down on the floor, placing her in my lap.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "What are you doing, Markie?"

"Distracting you," I replied, pulling my duffle bag towards us. I had packed a blanket, or rather my mother did. In case they didn't have any, she said. I pulled out the blanket and draped it over ourselves. Maureen grinned, and kissed my cheek.

"You're always so thoughtful."

"I do what I can," I said. _To make you happy_, I added in my mind.

Maureen settled her head on my chest, and my hand went to stroke her hair. It was a quiet moment between us. I would come to love this moment between us. There would be fewer and fewer as our relationship grew.

"Hey, Markie," Maureen broke the silence. "You didn't bring your camera."

I lifted my head off the wall "No, I didn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know…" I shrugged, and then I remembered something I had brought in my bag. "I brought a photo camera, though."

"I didn't know you had a regular camera," Maureen furrowed her eyebrows.

"What can I say?" I replied with a grin. "I'm a Jack-of-All-Trades."

"Definitely," Maureen giggled. "Go get it!"

And who was I to deny the wants of Maureen? I rummaged through my bag to find my 35mm Canon. I returned, holding the viewfinder up to my eye. In a way, I preferred a normal camera to my 16mm. A regular camera preserves images as they are. In a single shot, you can see bliss, trouble, rage, or anything else. You see a simple thing in front of you. There isn't much to think about. But, on the other hand, a video camera shows you the whole picture. What is making the person blissful, troubled, or raged.

"Are you going to take a picture of me, Markie?" Maureen flashed me a dazzling smile.

"I don't know…" I said playfully, adjusting the view. I zoomed in on her features, studying her carefully. "I'll take a picture of anything that… catches my interest."

Maureen giggled again. "So I have to catch your interest?"

"Hmm?" I looked up, smiling slyly. "Did you say something?" Maureen wasn't the only one that could play games.

"Markie!" She scooted away from me. "Don't do that to me!"

Of course, Maureen always needed the attention on her. And, of course, I was always willing to give it to her. But for now… I'd let her sweat a little.

"Is that the wind…? I keep hearing this faint… noise…" I looked down, pretending to adjust something on the camera.

"Mark!" Maureen pouted.

"Gosh, there it is again! Maybe we should close the windows…"

"Mark Cohen, if you don't look at me _right now_…"

I quickly glanced up at her before returning to my camera. Despite her angered tone, she had a wry, bemused smile playing on her lips.

"Say cheese!" I quickly brought the camera up and took a picture of her.

After the initial shock wore off, Maureen's face split into a grin. "Markie! I wasn't ready!"

"So? You'll still look beautiful."

"What if I blinked?"

"Well you know what they say," I replied, taking another shot of her. "Love is blind."

* * *

x Step On Me x—Mark's always been naïve. You'd think he would learn with Maureen and all… 

OnEtHoUsAnDsWeEtKiSsEs—Of course, we can always imagine that Mark has become a better kisser… and that… he kisses m—ANYWAY! Hahaha, thanks for reviewing!

X-Kate-X—Yep! I'm going with a bunch of friends! This will be my third time meeting Anthony in person. I've also talked to him on the phone. )


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N- **So… extremely sorry for the long wait. I've had a MAJOR case of writer's block. I had no idea wtf to do with this story. So… I talked to my friend and bring you… smut-ish-ness! Which is why the rating has gone to a M! But, Mark and Maureen aren't having sex. Just know that. Kay? Kay. Oh, and I skipped a few years. Because if I didn't, then I'd still have a blank document before me. So… shush! Review, loves! –Stephanie

* * *

_1981_

Maureen and I had been dating for three whole years. Three of them! And not once had we broken up, gotten back together or any major drama stories. Three straight years. And it felt fucking amazing. It was still kissing and making out. The farthest I've ever gotten with Maureen was 'accidentally' brushing over her chest while making out. Purely on accident. Right.

I was falling for her, that I knew. I wasn't ready to shout it to the world yet, or even tell Roger or Collins, let alone Maureen. I didn't love her just yet. But I knew I liked her more than I did when we had first met—a lot more. And when we were sixteen… a lot was going on with me. Changes, and all. Hormonal changes. I found it harder to look at Maureen without… looking at _Maureen._ Just as it was able to be predicted, Maureen had filled out nicely in puberty. Skinny as a healthy person could be, but with absolutely amazing features. All of which, were my property. And when her features and I got too close, on some occasions, I felt _my_ features start to show themselves. That was something I was working on controlling.

_February 9__th__, 1981_

It was a cold night, when I tucked myself into bed. I watched from my bed as the light in Maureen's room shut off. For three years, she had stayed in the bedroom visible from mine. And for three years, I watched as she went to bed. To make sure she made it safely. And if any clothes should come off in the process, so be it. After I was sure she was safely in bed, I turned my table lamp off, and turned on my side. It was certainly a great life being with Maureen. I fell asleep, that thought being repeated in my head.

A few hours later, during a particularly nice dream, I felt my side being poked incessantly in my side. I opened my eyes, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Markie! Pssht… Markie!" A voice whispered from the blackness, as its hand continued to prod me.

"…Maureen?" I put a name to the voice, reaching over blindly and turning on my lamp. After I placed my glasses on my visage, I clearly saw that it was my girlfriend waking me up in the middle of the night. "Maureen? What are you doing here?" I tried to keep voice down.

"I couldn't sleep," Maureen whispered innocently.

"Count sheep, Maureen," I replaced my glasses on my night table and turned over.

"Markieeeeeee!" She whined.

"Shush!" I silenced her, flipping back over. "Do you want my parents to wake up?"

"No…" She pouted, looking down. She glanced up at me with large eyes. I immediately felt guilt overwhelm me.

I sighed. "Maureen… what do you want me to do about it? You know I can't sing you to sleep."

"I thought I could maybe… sleep with you?" Maureen's pout grew bigger as I felt my self-control grow smaller.

"I-… Maureen, I don't know--,"

"Please, Markie? I'll be out by morning, I swear!"

I sighed roughly, thinking it over rather quickly in my head. "Alright, fine. But you better be out before my parents wake up," I told her before I scooted over, making room for her on my twin-sized bed.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Markie!" Maureen grinned and slid in next to me.

"Don't mention it," I muttered, closing my eyes.

I felt Maureen's body conform to mine, then Maureen's hand taking mine and draping it over her stomach. I smiled dazedly to myself, and buried my face in the back of Maureen's curls. It was while inhaling Maureen's strawberry-and-cream scent that I fell asleep.

_Maureen quietly jostled me awake. I unsteadily opened my eyes. My glasses were on. Maureen must've put them on me._

"_Mark, are you awake?" She asked in a deep whisper, a foreign tone to me._

"_Yea…" I groaned, stretching._

"_Good," And with a swift motion, Maureen turned and straddled me. Her dark hair framed her equally dark eyes. They were dark with emotion and… was that lust?_

"_I- Maureen!"_

"_Shush, Mark," Maureen bowed her head as she kissed and sucked on my neck. Her nimble fingers started to unbutton my pajama shirt. My breath quickened as I saw that she grew impatient. With a disregard for the unbuttoned buttons, she ripped my shirt off, revealing my pale, scrawny torso._

"_Mmm, Mark…" Maureen moaned into my neck. She ran her hand down my chest, her own chest rising against mine. _

"_Maureen… what are you doing?" I breathed._

"_I want you, Mark," She answered as she fingered the drawstring on my pants. "I've wanted you for a long, long time."_

_I blanched. "Now? Here?"_

"_Why not?" Maureen quickly untied my pants and started to pull them down._

"_Maureen—" I protested again._

"_Don't you want this, Mark?" Maureen sat up and took my hand and lightly put it on her bosom. "Don't you want me?"_

"_Of course I do," I gulped, putting my hand down, preferring it on her waist. "But… it's just so sudden."_

"_Don't think about it, then," Maureen replaced my hand on her chest. "Just do what comes naturally."_

_I gulped again, but gave her breast a gentle squeeze, making Maureen groan softly. My hands traveled to the hem of Maureen's shirt, slowly peeling it off, revealing her porcelain skin. When it came over her head, I gazed lovingly at her body. It was perfect; she had perfect breast, perfect skin. _

_Maureen was writhing with anticipation. She ran her fingers along the waistband of my boxers, where, somewhat embarrassingly, I was standing at full attention. _

"_Hmm… seems like Little Markie wants to come out and play," Maureen giggled lustily, taking note of my erection._

"_And why wouldn't he?" I answered daringly. "When he has a goddess in front of him?"_

_Maureen giggled again, now moving my hands to her pants. Happy to oblige, I slid them off, Maureen lifting herself up so they could be completely detached. This left both of us in just our underwear. Maureen laid down on top of me, my member pressing into her stomach. She started to lay kisses down my chest, lowering my boxers at the same time. As she pulled them over my hips, my face grew red. I felt exposed, but damn, did I love it. Taking a hold of Maureen by her waist, I flipped her over, so I was on top._

"_You know… I love it when you get like this." Maureen whispered deeply. Her emerald eyes had gone a deliciously dark color. Filled with desire and longing. And all of that desire and longing were for me. For my body. Maureen wanted _me

Get like what? _I wondered. _I'd never been like this before…

"_I love that you can make me get like this," I found myself replying. _

_I removed her panties, distracting her as I kissed her, massaging her tongue with my own. I felt desire from Maureen, a need; a want. _

_And then with one thrust we were complete. Maureen and I, together: Mind, Body, and Soul. _

_"Mark… Mark…" With each movement, the moans got louder. "Mark… Mark…" And then… pain?_

"Mark… Mark…" I felt more pain in my side. I opened my eyes slowly. Maureen was jabbing me in the side.

"Mark!"

No… it was a dream?! What the FUCK was that about!? Maureen… she was naked! And I was naked! And… Maureen wanted me! She wanted to have sex with me! No! It was not a dream! I refused to believe it. Maureen was naked. And I was naked. And we were having hot, sweet sex.

I had my pajamas on. Maureen had her pajamas on. We were not having hot, sweet sex.

"Mark, either get that rolled-up screenplay out of your damn pocket," Maureen grumbled in her state of semi-consciousness. "Or tell your penis to cut it out. I'm trying to sleep."

I glanced under the sheets. And there it was… like a solider on sentry duty. At least that part stayed true from my dream. I threw the covers back and carefully climbed over Maureen, not letting any _parts_ hit her. I grabbed a Playboy and tried to quietly sneak out to the bathroom.

"Where you goin'?" Maureen called from the bed.

"To uh—take care of something," I whispered back.

"Oh…" She turned over. "Don't masturbate for too long…"

I winced. Maureen had a habit for being brutally honest.

"I'll try…" And with that, I closed the door.

* * *

**A/N-** Okay, so I have a little deal for you. And no, it's not a 'give me reviews and I'll update' thing. I'm just asking you to share your ideas. Anything you'd like to see Mark and Maureen do? TELL ME! Just review and tell me your idea, and I'll work it in somehow. I promise! So, thanks ahead of time! –Stephanie.

x Step On Me x—Well, thank you very much! I wanted to make you guys weep, and then go… AWWWWWWWWWW! Mission accomplished, huh? Hehe…

OnEtHoUsAnDsWeEtKiSsEs—Aww! Thank you! Here you go!

X-Kate-X—Aww, I'm glad I made you cry! That was my goal! Hehe, keep reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- **Thanks for all those suggestions! I've taken x Step on Me x's suggestion first, and well, you'll see! But, keep them coming! Muah! –Stephanie. PS- I TOTALLY HAD THE BEST DREAM LAST NIGHT!!! Just… throwing that out there. Hehe…

* * *

**Chapter 8**

December 18th, 1981 was Maureen's sixteenth birthday. By then, I had my license. So, I had blindfolded Maureen (an idea from another one of my 'dreams') and put her in the passenger seat of my car.

"Markie," Maureen whined for the umpteenth time. "Where in the hell are we going?"

I chuckled, "You'll see when we get there."

"I don't want to see then, I want to see _now_!" Her hand found its way to my thigh, squeezing gently.

I gulped, "Maureen…" then I nervously laughed. One of my hands unclenched itself from the steering wheel and removed Maureen's hand. "Stop it. Be patient."

"I don't WANT to be patient," I stole a glance at Maureen. She was pouting angrily and her hands were crossed over her chest.

I reached out with my hand and curled my fingers around her hand. I brought it up to my lips for a kiss. "Patience, Maureen."

"I hate you," She muttered. She didn't mean it. She never did.

"I know," I sighed.

Maureen slid over on the booth-style seats of my parent's vintage station wagon. She leaned her head on my shoulder, not caring about how distracting it might be to me.

"Awwww," We heard a forgien voice from the back of the car. Then the sound of flesh-on-flesh followed by angry muttering. In a panic, I pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road. Maureen disregarded her blindfold.

"Wh-who's there?!" Maureen and I turned on the seats, peering nervously over the top. Maureen stayed close to me, between my chest and the seat.

"Don't have a cow, Albino Boy," Someone's head popped up from the trunk.

"R_oooo_ger!" I groaned, now feeling silly for being so scared.

"And Collins!" Roger pulled up Collins by his collar.

"Oh my _god,_" I groaned, turning back around and slamming my head on the wheel. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here?!"

"It was Roger's idea," Collins gave up, jumping over into the backseat.

"You agreed!" Roger defended himself, joining Collins.

Maureen just giggled, amused by the situation. Me, not so much…

"Guys, when I told you that I'm taking Maureen out for a date on her birthday, I did not mean, 'hey! Why don't you just sneak in the back of my parent's car!'."

"We know you didn't," said Roger. "That's why we took it upon ourselves."

"So, hot date?" Collins wiggled his eyebrows immaturely at Maureen.

"Hot date?" I echoed. I looked at Maureen. Previously, I didn't think she looked too provocative. She wore a pair of worn jeans and a sweater. It wasn't until Collins' comment that I realized that the pants were _extremely_ tight. And the sweater was off the shoulders, baring Maureen's bra strap. Has she always dressed like that…?

"No!" Maureen denied with a laugh. "It's just for Markie!" She rubbed my arm. I offered her a weak smile.

"You're goin' to be freezing your ass off, Johnson," Roger chimed in.

"Which is why, Davis, I have a jacket," She smiled coyly.

"And matching leg warmers!" Collins added in a ridiculously flamboyant voice. "Now, can we get this show on the road? Maureen has a birthday surprise to get to!"

"Yea, c'mon Chauffeur Markie!" Roger rocked the driver's seat forcefully. "What's with the hold up?"

Grumbling nastily under my breath, I reattached my seatbelt and instructed everyone else to do the same. I put the car into drive and we were back on the highway.

"I'm sorry Tweedledee and Tweedledum ruined your birthday surprise," I murmured to Maureen, once more taking her hand.

"Don't worry about it," Maureen reassured me in a whisper. "I'll just pretend that it's you and me."

"HEY!" Roger interrupted us, leaning forward (breaking Maureen's and mine connection) and turning the volume up. "I LOVE this song!"

And for the rest of the ride, Roger and Collins jammed to Van Halen. I clenched my jaw and remained quiet, not wanting to embarrass Maureen.

"I wonder what the maximum sentence for double homicide is." I muttered to Maureen, earning a chuckle.

The whole ordeal with Roger and Collins was worth it. All it was endurable once I heard the squeal from Maureen as I pulled up to an ice skating rink. Maureen loved to ice skate, so she told me.

"Oh _Mark_!" She said in awe. "Ice skating!"

"Just like you told me," I smiled, kissing her cheek. "Your wish is my command."

"Awww," Roger and Collins cooed mockingly in unison.

I shut my eyes tightly, restraining myself to strangle them both.

"Boooys," Maureen said in a reprimanding tone, though she still laughed. "Why don't you go pick up some girls over there? If you don't leave me and Mark alone, I'll tell everyone I know that you two were seen at the local skating rink together during the couple's song."

The threat was taken seriously. Roger and Collins each took a step away from each other. Gulping, Collins pointed over to a group of girls inside the rink.

"C'mon, Roger," He said hurriedly. "Let's go make friends with the girls and leave Mark and Maureen alone for a while."

Without waiting for a reply, Collins grabbed Roger and pulled him inside. I grinned at my girlfriend, wrapping my arm tightly around her waist.

"You're a miracle-worker," I told her brightly.

But, Maureen was following Collins with her eyes. "Hmm… don't you think that Collins was kinda defensive about dancing with Roger?"

"Collins?" I echoed deafly, then laughed. "Nah… You just haven't ever danced with Roger. It's murder. C'mon…"

We walked into the rink, and I paid for our rental skates. Maureen, apparently, had experience with ice skating. Me? Well, let's just say, Mark is to ice skating as Mark is to flying. Both are impossible. But for Maureen's sake, I'd wing it.

"Markie, you' re lacing up your skates all wrong," Maureen commented, as she stood before me, a few inches higher due to the skates.

I looked up, red in the face. My laces might have well been tied together, for all I knew what to do with them. "I—uh… yea… could you…?" I stuttered helplessly.

Maureen giggled, and sat on the ground, tucking her legs under her. Her nimble fingers undid the mess that I had created and before long, I had perfectly laced up skates.

"Thanks," I muttered, thoroughly embarrassed.

"No problem," Maureen giggled, holding out her hand. I pulled her up. "Come on…"

We wobbled towards the ice, my apprehension growing with each step. What the hell was I thinking? Ice skating? I can barely walk without creating a disaster! Maureen entered before me, gliding gracefully. I tentatively stepped on the ice, grasping the wall. Maureen seemed to be enjoying herself. She sashayed across the ice with ease and poise. She neatly braked in front of me, her cheeks already rosy from the cold.

"Come on, Markie!" She grinned. "Skate with me!"

"Oh, you know…" I winced. "I think I hurt my foot coming in here. I'll just stay here."

"Markie! You know that's not true! Come on! Skate with me!" Maureen then attempted to pry my hands from the wall, ultimately succeeding.

I stumbled into her, grabbing onto her shirt. "Maureen!"

"Come on, come on," Maureen groaned. She steadied me, putting her hands on my shoulder. "Mark…" She leaned in and gave me a teasing kiss, gliding her tongue across my lip. But she pulled away too quick for my liking. I leaned in towards her, but she leaned back. I tried again, and she moved away. Giving a frustrated grunt, I pushed off from the ice, just if I was skating on the ground. Maureen gave an excited squeal and skated farther away. With a scowl, I followed, unaware of what my feet were doing. I chased after her, finally catching her and pushing her gently into the wall of the rink. I kissed her forcefully, regaining my territory. Maureen kissed me back immediately, something I always loved about her. She always kissed me back.

I pulled away first, laying my forehead against hers. She was braced back onto the glass, my body leaning on her. I panted softly, gazing back into her emerald orbs.

"I love you…" I couldn't help but whisper.

Maureen pulled away from me, somewhat frantically. "You—you what?"

I closed my eyes. "I-I love you, Maureen. I've loved you for a while now. I just… I didn't know it yet. But-but now I do. I love you, Maureen. I… I just do."

I didn't dare open my eyes. I didn't dare look at Maureen. I didn't want to see the hurt or the… pain. That she'd have to let me down. This was the second time I'd fucked up our relationship. Now… and that time way back when I first met her parents. I fucked it all up.

"Mark…"

Oh no… there it was. The sympathetic 'Mark…'. That always came before, 'I'm sorry,' or 'It's not you, it's me,' or some other ridiculous cliché.

"Y-yea, Maureen?"

"You fucking dork," Maureen laughed. Wait… laughed?

I opened my eyes. Maureen was staring back into my eyes, a gleeful expression illuminating her features.

"I love you, too!" She threw her arms around me, making me slip and fall.

_Ow, geez…._

"Ooh, sorry," Maureen winced, scrambling to get off of my crushed body. I got up as quickly as I could, after a few failed attempts.

"Come with me," I took her hand and skated to the exit. I was holding back my grin, keeping my face stoic. I wouldn't release any emotion until we had this figured out. I untied my skates as quickly as possible, and then looked up to see Maureen had done the same. I stood, taking Maureen into my arms without delay.

"You love me? You really love me?" I asked her.

"I've loved you ever since you ran away from me and hid in my tree house," She told me with a silly grin. But, of course, I had a smile as stupid as hers.

"I think I've loved you the first time I saw you. When I was just standing there and gawking…"

"You remember that?" Maureen giggled.

"Of course I do. I remember everything about you," I murmured, brushing her curls behind her ears.

"I love you, Mark Cohen," She whispered, stepping as close as possible to me.

"I love you too, Maureen. Happy Birthday…" And with that, I kissed her, passionately and fiery.

* * *

A/N- So yea… I want some more suggestions! I'm open to anything! Thanks much—Stephanie. Oh, and if you want to ask about my amazing dream, my AIM is rappxxxcohen!

x Step On Me x—I had the BEST time writing that. I was like… hehe… horny!Markie… and I used your idea! Well… you knew that already! Haha…

OnEtHoUsAnDsWeEtKiSsEs—Haha, well thanks for the review anyway!

X-Kate-X—Aw man, you guys still have school? Ah, you brits! Haha, just kidding! My best friend's british. We make fun of him all the time. He's been living in the US for ten years and he still says Mum. We call him a fogbreather. It's actually quite amazing.

Mrs.AmyCohen—I AM planning something like that but—shhhhh! Haha, thanks for the review!

derangedfangirl—Haha, yes well, if it's something I pride myself on, it's sex scenes and awkwardness! Thanks for the review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- There really is no excuse for why I haven't been updating. There's just been a whole lot of ugly going on in my life right now. My dad is sick and all. And, i've had trips and such. I went to see RENT on August 8th and... ANTHONY HAS ASS DIMPLES!! cough And I have my sweet sixteen... today, actually. Plus, my outrageous bout of writer's block. But, forgive me. Please? xoxo Stephanie  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"What do you think about sex?"

I looked up at my girlfriend incredulously. "What!?"

"What do you think about sex?" She asked again, popping her bubble gum.

"What on Earth would make you… ask that?" I sat back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest. We were in the library, goofing off. It was the last week of school, and finals were done. Only a few more days.

"I dunno," Maureen shrugged. "It was quiet. Sex is a great ice breaker."

"Right, Maureen," I rolled my eyes and opened a book, holding it in front of my face. After a few seconds, three dainty fingers curled around the top of my book and forced it down.

"Mau_reen_!" I groaned.

"You never answered my question!" She pouted.

I sighed, "Alright, alright. What was the question?"

"What do you think about sex?"

"I think that it's a very sacred thing that you should do with the person that you want to spend the rest of your life with," I lied through my teeth, figuring it'd be the gentleman thing to say.

But, Maureen laughed. "No really. What do you think about sex?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "That _is_ what I think about sex."

"Mark, that's what Miss America thinks about sex. What does Mark Cohen think about it?"

Why we were even having this conversation, I didn't know. "I-I… I don't know! Ask me something else!"

I watched Maureen ponder. Finally, she said, "Would you like to have sex?"

I groaned. All this talk of sex was giving me false hope. "Everyone wants to have sex."

"Not nuns."

"Not—what?"

"Nuns. They claim eternal abstinence."

I just shook my head and returned to my book, _The Catcher in the Rye_. I glanced up at Maureen occasionally. She was filing her nails and popping her gum. I chuckled to myself and looked back down.

"What?" She must've heard my laugh.

"Nothing, nothing…" I reassured her. I laughed again as I came across something in _Catcher_. "Hey, Reen… _Sex is something I really don't understand too hot. You never know __where__ the hell you are. I keep making up these sex rules for myself, and then I break them right away. Last year I made a rule that I was going to quit horsing around with girls that, deep down, gave me a pain in the ass. I broke it, though, the same week I made it - the same _night_, as a matter of fact_"

"Holden Caulfield is such a bullshitter," Maureen scoffed. "I mean, he tells you that he's a compulsive liar in the second chapter. How can you expect to believe anything he says? Especially with that Jane Gallagher that he talks so much about, and yet we never see her."

I stared at her as she made her little literary rant. "I… didn't know you've read _Catcher in the Rye_."

With a mischievous smile Maureen reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a much worn copy of the said book. "It's my favorite."

"I—wow," I said in awe. "I didn't know you… read."

Maureen giggled. "I really don't… you know, read on my free time. But I like _Catcher_."

I laughed again. Maureen and that book was the last thing I would ever guess to be together. But, at the same time, I could see how Maureen could relate to a character like Holden. Both hated their parents. Both wanted to leave. And Maureen always carried a child-like aura around her, like Holden, but had a desperate want to be matured. To be matured, in Holden's way—with sex; in Maureen's way—well, sex too, I guess. That's what had been on Maureen's mind for a while. She wanted to have sex. But, would she chicken out like Holden did with Sunny? If we had sex, that is. Would I chicken out?

I shook my head, getting the obscene thoughts out of my mind.

"I'm bored, Markie…" Maureen sighed.

"Me too…" I placed my bookmark in the page and closed the book. "What do you want to do?"

"Go swimming," She stretched. It was hot out, about 90 degrees. Scarsdale was going through a heat wave-- as 90 degrees was way too hot for the end of June.

"We can't go swimming," I sighed. "It's the middle of the School Day."

"So? Let's cut!" Maureen sat up a bit straighter.

"No, Maureen," I refused. "I'm not risking getting in trouble on the last week of school."

"Maaaaaaarkie!" She whined, the pout growing larger than ever. "I thought you loved me!"

"Maureen. Don't go there," I reached over and grabbed her hand. "You know I love you."

She took her hand back. "Then why won't you cut with me?"

"I don't want you getting into trouble, Reen!" I reached for her hand, but she pulled away again. "C'mon…"

"Maybe I'll just get Roger to go with me…" She sat back in her chair. "Or Jason… he's been _begging_ me to let him go on a date with him, the poor boy…"

I hated when she talked like that. She knew it made me jealous when she talked about other boys.

"… or Ryan—" She was continuing her rant, "—he's kinda cute too…"

"Maureen, please don't say those things," I practically implored her. "I'll go with you! We can go to the pond! Just don't… talk like that."

"You will!?" Maureen jumped out of her seat, grinning madly. "C'mon, Markie!"

She pulled me to my feet, giving me only moments to collect my messenger bag before whisking me out the door.

We arrived at the pond, a favorite hang-out of me and my friends. It was pretty secluded, so no one would see us. The pond wasn't that deep, reaching a maximum of six feet in the middle. It was surrounded by rocks, serving as chairs. There was an old willow hovering above half of the pond, an excellent source of shade.

We dropped our books on a couple of rocks. Maureen's hand flew to the hem of her shirt, but I stopped her before anything was removed.

"You have bathing suits?" I asked incredulously.

"No…" She answered residually. "Not exactly…"

"Then… what are we swimming in?"

"… underwear?"

I stepped back, alarmed. "No way. Nuh uh. Not me. No way in hell. Find another guy."

"Mark!" Maureen crossed her arms over her chest. "It's just like a bathing suit! Only… no middle!"

"I'm sorry, Maureen. But there's no way I'm doing that," I stood strong. I wasn't about to strip in front of my girlfriend.

Maureen's face crumbled, though I could tell it was acting. She was looking down at her bare feet, grabbing blades of grass between her toes.

"Is it because you don't think I'm pretty enough to be in my bra and panties?"

"What?!" I was shocked by her assumptions. "Maureen, no! That's absolutely ridiculous!"

"Then why won't you go swimming with me?"

How could I tell her it was because I didn't think I would be "pretty" enough to be in my underwear? That it was my own insecurities holding me back. My heart still melted. Maureen had that pull on me. I stepped up to her, cupping her chin in my palm. I kissed her softly.

"I'll go change…"

Maureen's face miraculously lit up again. "Thank you, Markie!" And she gave me a huge kiss and walked away to get undressed.

I walked to the Willow tree and stripped down of my clothing, all the while regretting my decision. I was truly whipped.

When I remerged from the tree, I saw Maureen sitting on a rock, one leg folded over another. All her skin was revealed on her legs. She had perfect, fair-skinned legs. I found my eyes trailing from the tips of her feet all the way up to her emerald eyes, which were staring back into mine with amusement.

"God DAMN, Markie," She tittered. "You are looking very, very sexy."

I blushed immediately, looking down at my toneless, impossibly white, and scrawny body. "Shuddup, Maureen…"

"No, really, Mark," To my horror, she stood up and started to walk towards me. "You look very sexy in your underwear."

"Are we going into the pond or what?" I snapped back. "Because, I'm getting cold."

"Sorry, gorgeous," She teased again. She took my hand again, and I felt goose bumps rising. She pulled me to the edge of the water.

"You go in first," I told her, hoping she'd be to preoccupied to keep her eyes on me.

"No, you," She challenged back.

I sighed, already knowing—not two sentences into the conversation—that I wouldn't be winning it.

"Let's go in together, then? On the count of three?"

Maureen nodded. "One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!"

And I ran in with her, surprising, laughing like crazy. In no time, we were splashing each other and swimming about. It was tons of fun… until Maureen started getting playful.

"MAUREEN!" I yanked my boxers up for the umpteenth time. "Stop that!"

"Aww, Markie, I' m just having fun!" She said, swimming away.

"Yea, tons of fun…"

Then, she went under the water. I searched around wildly for her, but saw or felt nothing. Until I felt someone's hands on my hips.

I jumped up again, pulling my boxers with me. Maureen's head popped up from the water, scowling.

"You're no fun, Markie."

"Hey Maureen!" I pointed violently upwards. "Look at the sky! Look, Maureen! Seriously! Oh my god! It's so blue! The sky!"

Maureen looked up, trying to see what the fuck I was spazzing about. I took this opportunity to swim as fast as I could to the bank, scampering up to the rock and grabbing my clothing. All I could hear behind me was Maureen's laughter.

Hours after the pond fiasco, me and Maureen laid on the grass—ironically, watching the clouds pass in the sky. I snaked my hand over to hers and laced my fingers through her fingers. She turned her head and smiled at me.

"Hey, Markie?"

I kissed her gently before replying, "Yea, Reen?"

"I want you to make a pact with me."

"A pact? Like a… blood brother type thing?"

"No… just a verbal contract. Nothing special…"

I paused, "Okay then… what's the pact?"

She turned on her side, looking me straight in the eyes. "I want you to promise that on the night of our graduation in exactly one year… you'll take my virginity."

I blanched. "You… what?"

"I want you to take my virginity, Mark. And I want you to do it on the night we graduate High School. When we become adults."

I pondered this. It seemed like the proper thing to do. We'd be entering the adult world together. In more ways than one.

"Alright, Maureen," I finally said. "On our graduation night, I'll take your virginity. And you'll take mine. Deal?"

"Deal," She answered. "Seal it with a kiss?"

And I reached over to cup her cheek and gave her a long, sweet kiss. It was that day that I began to count down the days to my graduation.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So there is basically no excuse to why I haven't updated in over a month. Best I can give you is school, school, school. Trouble with parents, and school. I'm sorry, and... please don't kill me. XOX- Stephanie

* * *

**Chapter 10**

By the end of senior year Maureen and I had stayed true to our pact. That isn't to say that we hadn't gone further than just innocent kissing. In common terms, we had gone to second base. And since Collins had gotten into the habit of saying he set us up together, he demanded knowledge of every milestone in our relationship. And of course, Maureen was happy to inform him of every little detail. But amazingly so, in the discussion of us messing around in my basement one Friday night, "little" was not used once. I felt an immense sense of pride after that…

Unfortunately, an issue that we kept having to deal with was the fact that Roger also felt the need to know about our almost-sex lives. And an annoying habit that Roger had was to repeat what we told him loudly and in disbelief (of course). For example, when we told them how we "took our relationship to the next level," Roger proceeded to shout, "YOU SAW MARK'S WANG?!" in the middle of the crowded cafeteria.

Still, I suppose I was happy that I at least had stories of "sexcapades" (as Maureen had dubbed them), and Roger did not. That was a first.

As is tradition in high schools across America, Prom was just around the corner. When I had nonchalantly mentioned it to Maureen while hanging out, she leapt up, shrieking, and proceeded to list off all the things she would have to do to get ready for it.

I guess we were going to prom…

I picked Maureen up at her house, the night of the Prom. To make life easier, I had simply instructed the limo driver to pick us up at the Hawke's residence. I had spent most of my savings that wasn't in my college fund on my tux and the limo and the corsage.

After waiting on the stoop for a few seconds, Mrs. Hawke opened the door and I was ushered into the house. I was told that Maureen would be coming down in a minute.

You know how in a movie, the girl comes down the grand staircase, everything is in slow motion, and the cheesy music begins to play in the background? Well. I was pretty sure everything was at regular pace, since my heart seemed to be going a mile a minute. And the orchestral swell never played. But my mouth did go dry as soon as I saw the silver stiletto descend down the stairs. The shoe was closely followed by a strikingly red ball gown. From the bottom up, I looked at her dress. After the hips, the bodice clung to her body. As my eyes trailed upwards. I saw it was strapless and my breath hitched in my chest. Her hair was piled on top of her head elegantly, held back by a small tiara. A few loose curls hung behind her ears. Glitter sparkled behind her eyes every time she blinked.

_What am I supposed to be doing?_ I thought mindlessly. _Oh that's right... breathing._

Maureen stopped at the bottom of the stairs as Mr. Hawke took numerous pictures. Once the blinding flashes had concluded, Maureen walked (though, to me, she glided) over to me and kissed my cheek. My mind didn't seem to be going the same speed as my body. I now could understand how Roger and Collins could deem us the most mismatched couple around. I thought I looked less than handsome in my traditional tux and my hair just being gelled back as always, but Maureen looked like she was prepared to be the Prom's Juliet.

"Hi," I pathetically squeaked out. The hand holding the corsage began to tremble uncontrollably. "You look… amazing."

Maureen blushed, her face becoming the color of her dress. "You really think so?"

I just smiled, taking her hand and holding out my own, revealing the corsage. I watched as her jaw dropped. "I, uh… I got you something. I hope you like it."

"Oh, _Mark_…" she whispered.

I took the corsage out of its plastic case and slipped it on her wrist. "Perfect."

Mr. Hawke took a few more pictures of us, and with a promise to not say out too late and to be careful, Maureen and I were out of the house and into the limo.

The first thing we did was to meet up with Roger and Collins. Roger's girl-of-the-week was a flash blonde. I'm not sure what her name was… and oddly enough, I don't think Roger did either. Collins had decided to go dateless, which didn't surprise me, honestly. Throughout senior year, I had seen Collins with less and less girls. He still got numerous stares. And he was still getting them at the Prom. He refused offer after offer from girls.

Maureen pulled me on the dance floor, dance after dance after dance. It went to the point that I had to hide in the boy's bathroom to escape from her. It failed, however, when she sent in Roger to make sure I didn't fall in.

"I'm not dancing another dance, so help me God," I told Roger as soon as I saw him open the door.

"Chill out, Mark," Roger help up his hands in defense. "Maureen just wants to let you know that they're doing the Prom King and Queen thing soon."

"Maureen… or Collins?" I raised my eyebrow questioningly. Collins had been hinting to us to make sure we're present for the Prom Queen and King elections. It was highly suspect. Especially coming from someone like Collins.

"Just… call it a mutual feeling to get your ass out of the bathroom."

I sighed, "Okay, alright. I'll go."

I followed Roger out of the bathroom.

"You hid on me!" Maureen immediately accused me as soon as she saw me on Roger's tail.

"Nooo, I didn't," I gave her an innocent smile. "I just made sure I was looking well enough for you."

"No wonder you took so long," Collins jokingly said to me.

Before I could say anything back, the Prom Advisor took the microphone, addressing the party-goers.

"Boys and girls, if I may have your attention…?" It took him a few tries to successfully get us to quiet down. "… Thank you," He pushed his glasses back up his nose. "It is time for the Prom King and Queen announcements! If the nominees for Prom Queen would please come up… Shana Vicly… Angela Farcilli… and Maureen Johnson."

With this, I immediately turned to Maureen, who looked just as confused as I was.

"Since when were you a Prom Queen nominee?" Roger asked. Surprisingly, Collins remained quiet.

I gave Maureen a shrug and she gave an uncertain smile in return. She got up and walked towards the podium, standing in front of the advisor and in the middle of her fellow nominees.

The advisor cleared his throat. "Thank you, ladies. Now for the gentlemen…Daniel Ragusa, Michael McCormack, and Thomas B. Collins."

Now THAT was an even bigger surprise. All eyes were upon Collins.

"What did you _do_?" I asked. Something about this didn't feel right.

"I didn't do nothing," He smirked. "See you in a bit, boys."

And with that, Collins joined the rest of them on stage. The only people left at the table were me, Roger, and his date.

"Gentlemen, thank you," The announcer spoke again. "And now… the moment arrives. The Prom King and Queen of Scarsdale High School class of 1982 are…" Everyone held their breathes… "Thomas B. Collins and Maureen Johnson!"

"He did something," Roger and I said in almost perfect unison. After the initial shock wore off, Roger and I cheered. Possibly the loudest cheers in the room were coming just from our table.

I watched Maureen intently as her look of utter shock grew to one of utter joy. I always knew Maureen to be someone that always didn't let anyone know if she wanted something superficial, but if she received it, she was always outwardly thrilled.

Collins leaned over to the advisor amongst the cheers. The advisor debated back to him, but once Collins said something in reply, the advisor nodded and spoke into the microphone once more.

"Attention? Attention ladies and gentlemen? Although it isn't a tradition for the King to make a speech, Mr. Collins has asked for a special, yet brief, statement."

More cheers gave way to the Scarsdale High Class of '82's Prom King as Collins took the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… Faculty and Student… Bitches and Brothers," His calm, mellow, and deep tone filled the room. "I'd like to thank y'all first off for electing me as your super-cool and super-sexy Prom King. And I am more than happy to have the beautiful and radiant Maureen Johnson at my side," He waved an arm to the grinning Maureen and I cheered again, along with many of my peers. "But I am afraid that the titles have been messed up."

"What is he getting at?" I muttered out of the side of my mouth.

"No idea…"

"The fact is, ladies and gentlemen, that I'm gay," He yanked hard on Maureen's arm, catching her in his arms. And before I could object, he laid a deep kiss on my girlfriend's lips. I felt my stomach plummet. Before I could question anything, dammit, Collins needed to stop kissing my girlfriend.

When they did finally pull apart, Maureen swayed slightly, putting a trembling hand to her lips. Oh no. I knew that look. But she always wore it with me! That was her "I just had a fucking awesome kiss" look! MY "I just had a fucking awesome kiss" look!

"Well, damn," Maureen finally muttered. If it wasn't for the dead silence of the room, no one would've heard her. She let out a little laugh next. "You're wasting your time on the other team, Collins."

"If I would ever go straight for someone, it would be you, Reenie," Collins replied with his booming laughter.

"Hey man," I felt Roger put his hand on my shoulder. "You look… blue. Breathe."

I realized I have been holding in my breath since the kiss began. I let it out with a shaky exhale.

"Uh… yea. Yea. I'm fine," I replied. I barely realized what I was saying. I slunk back into my seat as cheers erupted and the Queen and King danced.

* * *

X-Kate-X- I'm kinda... sporadically skipping time. Like how I just... skipped a year or two. But, its all good. I hope.

jumpOVERtheMOON- Thank you much! Sorry about that... soon business.

theheartyearns- Everyone loves the idea of Markie in his underwear. Hehehehe...

Stephanie Pascal- Ahaha, thank you. I have picture that I don't think I showed you. Stupid me.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-** SO HI! Heh, so, basically, I have a really good reason for not posting this sooner. I figured out that I can't write sex. Which is what half of this chapter basically is. It took me a month, no joke. I'm so horrible. I think the sex is pretty okay, but meh. I would write a warning in here for people who are Puritan and all that crap that ZOMG!!! TEH SEX!! IT BURNS!!! but come on. Who doesn't like sex? Pft.

ENJOY!!! 3Steph

* * *

**Chapter 11**

For the rest of the Prom, I silently refused to speak to Maureen or Collins. Collins was too busy basking in his homosexual glory to notice, but Maureen knew something was wrong. Whenever she tried to talk to me, I'd interrupt her with a, "I have to go to the bathroom" or, "I'll go get some punch."

But when it came time for the last dance, there was no escaping her. She knew I had been avoiding her. She had a somber expression when we walked onto the dance floor. Her crown was left at the table. I didn't recognize the song that was playing. I wasn't even looking at Maureen. My mind was racing. I couldn't believe she had _kissed_ him! Well, that he kissed her. But she didn't even fight it off! It was a good fifteen second kiss! The kind I gave her when we were alone. Not in front of the whole school. And it was usually from me, not my best friend.

"Mark…" Maureen started quietly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," I automatically answered. "I'm fine."

"Liar," It wasn't teasingly. It was sadly. She was sad that I was lying to her. Great. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because there _is_ nothing wrong," I held her closer as if to prove there was actually nothing wrong. Like my stomach wasn't about to explode.

"Is it about Collins coming out?"

Was it? No. "I'm happy for him. Really."

"… Is it because he kissed me?"

Yes. That's exactly it. "Don't be silly. He's gay. He didn't mean anything by it." He didn't _mean_ to make you happier than I've ever seen you with just one kiss.

"Oh, good," She seemed immensely relieved. "I was afraid…" she broke off.

"Afraid…?"

"That you were… I don't know… jealous or something. I didn't want you mad at your best friend. Or me."

Too late. "I'm not mad. I'm just… tired. It's been a long night."

Maureen nodded. "I can't believe I'm prom Queen! Do you think Collins had anything to do with it?"

"I'm sure he did," I couldn't help but smirk. Then I paused. "Hey Maureen?"

As she laid her head on my shoulder, I felt my anger melt away, leaving a feeling of guilt in its place. "Yea, Markie?"

I was going to ask if we could go home right then, not wanting to face Collins, but I changed my mind, "I… I love you; you know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I love you too. And tomorrow I'll be able to show you just how much."

Tomorrow. Right. We were graduating tomorrow. Our pact.

I would take Maureen's virginity tomorrow. And she'd be mine. Completely. Come hell or high homo.

"Cohen, Mark."

Fifteen steps. Take with my left hand, shake with my right. Look at the crowd so mom can take pictures. Then another fifteen steps off the stage.

For thirteen years, more than half of my life, school had always ruled me. It told me what I had to do, when I could hang out with my friends, but now I was done. It was all over.

It was a pretty serious thing. Even Collins, who was called right after me, didn't do anything obscene. Then came Roger, a couple of names after Collins. He had even shaved, his cheeks clean, rather than the boyish scruff that was usually there. And when Maureen was called about fifteen minutes after Roger, my eyes were transfixed on her. She was gorgeous. She nearly ran to me after she walked off the stage. She collapsed into my arms, planting a deep kiss on my lips. We watched together as people we knew crossed the stage. Leaving childhood on one side and entering adulthood on the other.

"It is my honor to present to you—the graduating class of Scarsdale Senior High School, class of 1982!"

Cheers erupted as we all stood, throwing our caps in the air. Maureen's arms were through around me. I was an adult. I had a girlfriend for almost five years. And tonight I was going to loose my virginity to the woman I loved. Everything was going absolutely perfect. Then came the night.

We had a tough time trying to find a place where we could be alone. My parents were home as were Maureen's parents at her aunt and uncle's place. And I did NOT want a repeat of the first time I visited the Johnson abode.

As much as I didn't want to, we had no choice but to go ask Roger. He was a womanizer, right? He must've known a way to get around the parents.

After he was done laughing his ass off, he laced his fingers together and peered at us over them. I felt like I was in _The Godfather_.

"What I would advise to you two, my good chums… is for Markie here to use his scarf to gag Maureen so she won't make too much noise."

I slapped my palm to my forehead, groaning. "Rogerrrrr… don't be cruuuuuude!"

"Hey! That's what I've done before!"

I looked to Maureen helplessly. She looked pale and stricken.

"…Reen?" I touched her arm gently.

That seemed to snap her out of it. She shook her head violently, and then looked at me with a weak smile. "Kinky."

I rolled my eyes, and then turned back to Roger, crossing my arms over my chest. "Do you have anything besides scarf-bondage?"

Roger sighed, scratching his chin. "Scrounge up some money. Get a nice hotel room. Nothing trashy."

"We don't have that kind of money," I protested, looking back at Maureen.

"I have fifteen dollars," she said. "But that's it. And I don't want to go to my parents."

I fished through my slacks. I lit up at the feel of a crisp note. I pulled it out. "I've got twenty. Is that enough?"

Roger shook his head and then stood up. "I'll be right back."

Once he left, I grabbed Maureen's hand. "I'm sorry this won't be so romantic."

"I don't care about romantic," she replied. "I care about you. I care about me. I care about us and not letting anything get in our way tonight."

I kissed her fist, staring up into her green eyes. "I love you."

Before she could respond, a wad of bills were slammed down in front of us.

"Seventy-five dollars," Roger announced with a grin.

"What?" I stared at the bills. 'How did you-…?"

"I asked around. Collins gave twenty-five. Jason and Mike gave ten each. I gave thirty."

"Oh my…" I gasped.

"Roger, if my boyfriend wasn't here next to me right now… I'd kiss you."

"I don't think I'd notice," I muttered. "Roger, I don't think we can take this money."

"Why not?" Maureen turned to me. "Mark…"

"Take the money, Cohen," Roger pushed the cash out to me.

"I-… I'll pay you back…" I muttered, sensing defeat. I reached out and wrapped me hand around the money. I sighed shakily and pocketed my hand.

"Thank you so much, Roger," Maureen got up quickly. "C'mon Mark…"

I suddenly smiled. I leaped up and grabbed Maureen's hand. "I'll uh… I'll see you later, Rog."

"Wait, Cohen!" I heard behind me. I turned around.

"Yea?" I held Maureen close to me.

"Check in the middle of the money," he gave me a wink and walked off.

With a seductive smile, Maureen reached her hand into my pocket and pulled out the wad of money. She opened the bills flat and caught a little square that fell out. It took a second for me to realize what it was.

"Magnus Coitus…" Maureen read off it. "Oh… wow…"

"They gave me a condom…" I murmured in amazement. "At least that saves us an embarrassing trip to the drug store…"

"C'mon, Magnus," Maureen walked backwards, holding me at my hips, her fingertips brushing the lining of my pants. I groaned slightly as I grew in anticipation. I walked quicker, bumping into Maureen every now and then.

With some great difficulty, we finally made it into my car. And with even more difficulty we made it to the Apples Motor Inn a couple of towns over. The difficulty came from Maureen's hand always managing to find its way to my thigh.

I was the one to request for a room, since Maureen was too busy being a giggling flirt with my body. The fly to my pants was already undone by the time we were in our room. Maureen pushed me into a wall as soon as the door was locked. She pressed her lips hard into mine as she worked off my pants, and I- her shirt. They were carelessly tossed over Maureen's shoulder. The kiss that was broken during the removal of Maureen's shirt was engaged again, but then broken once more to take off my shirt. I unzipped the skirt that Maureen had worn to the graduation party and it fell at a pool around her feet. Summoning the little strength I had, I lifted Maureen up and she wrapped her leg around my waist. With another kiss, my tongue probing her mouth, I carried her to the bed, lying her down.

Maureen gazed up at me, her wild, brown hair fanned out around her head. I stood over her, my fingers grazing her side. She shivered under my touch and I smiled warmly at her. I moved up her chest, fingering her lavender laced bra.

"Did you wear this for me?" I asked, my voice unnaturally deep.

"No," She answered softly. "My boyfriend and I are supposed to consummate our relationship. It's for him."

"He's a lucky guy," I answered back. I slid my fingers under the straps and removed them from her shoulders. My lips shortly followed, kissing her neck and shoulders. Maureen arced her back up, telling me silently what to do. I had only done this one before, so I took my time reaching behind her. I worked the clasps, finally getting it undone after a few seconds. I lifted it through her arms. I had only seen Maureen's breasts once before, during out little sexcapades in my basement. I remember just staring mindlessly at her chest for a good tow minutes. Now, I just cut it down to thirty seconds. The one thing I noticed about them was that they were heaving. I glanced up at Maureen, finding that she was staring intensely back at me. I slowly crawled onto the bed. I turned from my side onto my back, bringing Maureen on top of me. To feel her front pressed up against my chest only aided the stirring in my boxers. I felt Maureen's hands trail down my side and into the lining of my snug boxers. I breathed in sharply.

"Shit… Reen…"

"What?" Her hand froze. "Are you okay?"

God, yes I was. I just nodded feverishly, mimicking her movements. I curled my fingers around her panties and buried my face into her neck. "Maureen…"

My heart was pounding fast and faster as I felt her beginning to pull down. I didn't dare look down. I just gliding my hands down her hips and let her unhook them from her ankles. My boxers still had her hands on them and they were rising on my hip bones. Maureen looked back up at me and I immediately kissed her. I wanted to distract her from whatever could potentially stop her from the wonderful things her hands were doing. She tugged down on my boxers and they went down to my knees. Even though the room was quite warm, I couldn't help the shiver that shook through me from being exposed to Maureen. I gently eased Maureen onto the bed.

"Where's the… the…?" I couldn't finish my sentence due to Maureen's fingers touching my stomach as I hovered over her.

Maureen uncurled her fingers from the fist she had at my side. She held out the wrapper to me.

"Here you go, Magnus," she smirked. Even when she was nude and her skin was a tantalizing pink shade, she still managed to crack a joke. I turned away from her body and opened the wrapper. With a sharp inhale, I rolled on the condom, wincing as my hand touched my sensitive skin. I turned myself back to Maureen. I ran my hands down her thighs, her knees bent on either side of me. This elicited a moan from her. As soon as I heard that sound from her, I immediately wanted to make her produce that sound again. I wanted to experiment with her, so I rubbed my hands on her inner thighs. She moaned again, lifting her hips up.

"Mark… please…"

I never thought she'd be begging for… me. I had pictured her as the dominant figure. "It's going to hurt…" I told her in a whisper.

"I know…" she replied. "Go slowly. Just… please…"

I positioned myself at her entrance, but didn't enter her. I leaned down and kissed her deeply. As wee kissed, I slowly moved my hips, penetrating her finally. Maureen gasped into the kiss the second I let out a guttural moan. I pushed slowly as I felt her tighten around in anticipation.

"Relax…" I whispered behind another moan. She listened, loosening up and I pushed farther. I eventually heard Maureen gasp out in pain. I let her grasp onto my shoulder as she adjusted.

After a few seconds, she whispered, "Go."

"Are you sure?"

"Mark, go!"

I didn't need anymore permission. I pulled out and then thrusted slowly back in. my body, though eager, wasn't used to the action. For a few moments, it was awkward. But, before long, I found a rhythm that fit Maureen's body. I began to pick up speed ever so slightly, wanting to give Maureen as much as I possibly could. My breaths intensified and pulled at my chest. When I heard her moan my name, it wasn't like her previous begging. It was breathy and wanton. I wanted to hear it again, so I called out her name and went faster still. She raised her hips up to mine.

"Oh god… oh Maureen," I panted under my breath. "Fuck… god, I love you, I love you…."

I was on my knees, with her knees tight on either side of me. I gripped her hips tightly and began to pull them to me as I thrusted. Before long, I felt my spine lock up and I bent down to push my head into Maureen's neck, feeling the need to push against something. White light consumed my mind and I groaned lowly behind my clenched jaw. I felt Maureen peaking as well. She tensed up around me, tighter than before, and her body arced up, behind held down by mine.

For a while after, we just stayed in place, not moving or speaking. It wasn't until she shifted under me that I remembered I was alive. I rolled off of her, pulling out as well. I didn't separate by much, though. I gathered her up in my arms, feeling her heart pound against her skin. Or maybe that was my own…

"Oh my god…" she whispered into my chest as I ran my hand through her hair. "Mark…"

"I know… I know…" I buried my nose into her hair. "I love you, Maureen. So much."

"I love you too, Markie," she said softly. "thank you…"

For what? I should've been thanking her. For being with me. For living me. For putting up with me.

I stayed quiet for a while. "… Maureen…" but I only got a small mew in response. Maureen was snoring softly into my chest. I smiled softly and reached down and removed the condom. With a grimace, I tossed it into the trash. I snuggled into Maureen and wrapped my arms around her tightly. I fell asleep with her in my arms. I finally was a man.

* * *

PS- There are two chapters left. I have one done, and the other one started. I'm typing Chapter 12 from my notebook as we speak, so yaaay!

Stephanie Pascal—I knooow. I missed writing it. But I suck so meeeeh.

theheartyearns—hee! Thanks!

jumpOVERtheMOON—thank you for the review!


End file.
